Untitled
by Queen of the four elements
Summary: ecouter je suis dsl mais jai perdu le cahier ou je lavais ecrit(jpense lavoir jeter avec mes vieux cahiers decole...) alors je ne peux pas continuer le ff DSL!:'( (je sai je fais dur davoir fait cette erreur...-.-')
1. chapitre 1

UNTITLED  
  
* Sur quoi je pourrais écrire??? Hum.Je n'ai pas d'idée. Hunterxhunter, ça se peut.Hôshin, je n'en connais pas assez.Je pense que ça sera Hunterxhunter!!!!!!!!!! *  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
.1 : Pourquoi je ne peux pas cesser de penser à elle?  
  
.2 : Elle occupe toutes mes pensées.  
  
.3 : Je la vois partout.  
  
.4 : Pourquoi j'ai l'image d'un gros beignet dans la tête?!?!?!  
  
*** Flash Back sur quelques jours plus tôt ***  
  
Kirua: Je te l'dis Gon! Il l'a pris par les jambes et la balancer par les airs et lui en a arraché une!!!  
  
Gon: C'est pas vrai.Il y avait beaucoup de sang???  
  
Léolio: Oh arrêtez les gars! On est ici pour s'acheter des nouvelles fringues pour impressionner les filles oui ou non? ( en pensée: En tout cas, c'est mon cas.)  
  
Gon: Mais oui. Mais on a le droit de parler de ce qu'on a vu à la télé. Kirua me parlait de ce qu'il a vu dans. dans. c'était quoi encore le titre de l'émission?  
  
Kirua: Cornemuse.  
  
Léolio: O.O Cette émission pour enfants.Alors là, j'ai tout entendu.  
  
Kirua: Mais c'est vrai, je vous le d.OoO.Wow, regardez par-là les gars.  
  
Gon: C'est qui la fille à côté de Kurapika.  
  
Léolio: Je ne sais pas MAIS IL FAUT QUE JE LE SACHE!!! ( Il avance d'un pas ferme)  
  
Kirua: Minute! C'est moi qui l'ai vu en premier alors.  
  
Kurapika: Salut les gars! Vous vous disputez pour une paire de chaussures ou des.boxers avec des petits cochons dessus????^o^  
  
Gon: Non, non. C'est pour savoir qui a vu en premier cette fi. (Kirua lui met une running dans la bouche)  
  
Kirua: Euh Kurapika. et les bonnes manières. ( en regardant la fille )  
  
Kurapika: Oh désolé. Je vous présente Conny. C'est me meilleure amie. Elle fait partie du clan Zorika. C'est un clan de tueurs comme toi, Kirua. Et le pire, c'est que comme mon clan, ils ont une sorte de pouvoir. Ils sont tellement forts dans ce domaine qu'ils peuvent tuer quelqu'un seulement en le regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Léolio: C'est bien à savoir. ( il met ses lunettes de soleil «2OO3» qu'il a acheté à Disneyland )  
  
Conny: Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne tue que quand j'en est vraiment besoin ou quand j'aime pas la face de quelqu'un. Vous voulez magasiner avec nous? On va aller à San Francisco Maillots. J'ai besoin d'un nouveau maillot.  
  
Les gars: OH OUI!!!!!!!  
  
* À SanFrancisco Maillots *  
  
Conny: Je vais essayer le rouge.  
  
Léolio: Oui vas-y!! On te donnera notre avis (c'est le plus sexy du magasin. Ils ont une collection pour grand-mère cette année mais il y a eu quelques survivants. Ce sera que du plaisir pour les yeux).  
  
Kirua:Pervers.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Conny sortit de la cabine. Le maillot était plus bien sur elle que sur le mannequin de la vitrine ( ce qui est quasiment impossible ). Ses longs cheveux d'une couleur mauve avec des reflets bleus donnaient un air plus tropical au maillot. La température commença à monter autour d'eux.  
  
Conny: Pis le verdict???  
  
Gon: Spen.dide.  
  
Conny: Merci! ^.^ Je vais le prendre (à la vendeuse)  
  
Vendeuse: Bien sûr. Je vous attends à la caisse ( à voix basse: elle a l'air d'être une petite pute.)  
  
Conny: Vous avez dit quelque chose?  
  
Vendeuse:Non  
  
Conny: Bon alors merci et bonne journée!  
  
Conny et la bande partirent. En se retournant, Conny balança ses cheveux vers la vendeuse et sourit malicieusement. La bande se retourna pour voir ce qui faisait rire Conny et virent que la vendeuse avait été coupée en tranches par les cheveux de Conny. Ils n'en revenaient pas, surtout Kirua. Il n'y avait pas eu aucune trace du crime, même pas du sang. Kurapika, elle, riait de la face des gars, elle était habituée aux actes de Conny envers ceux qui lui déplaisaient et il y en avait eu beaucoup.  
  
*** Fin du Flash Back ***  
  
* Comment vous trouvez à date? Super, non? J'ai oublié de spécifier que Kurapika était une fille pour les besoins de la cause. Si ça aurait été un gars, j'aurais pas pu choisir entre lui et Kirua( j'ai un 'kick' sur les deux!!!!) mais dans le prochain fanfic, il sera un gars. Alors ne mourrait pas avant. Ah oui!!! La vendeuse était une de celle qui ont un air snob et qui ne sourit jamais de peur de faire peur aux clients.!!!!!!! * 


	2. chapitre 2

Scusez- moi pour être si lente a mettre la suite mais je voulais vous faire chier un peu.HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Conny :Kurapika? Je voudrais savoir . quel des gars tu préféres?  
  
Kura : Moi?? Eh bien . Je préféres Gon . en faite, je suis amoureuse de lui .  
  
Conny : Moi, c'est Kirua . Il a quelque chose d'attirant . mais je ne sais pas quoi .  
  
Kura : Et vous avez beaucoup de points en commun . Vous feriez un beau couple . COMME BONNY ET CLAYD!!!!(je ne suis pas si sure si j'ai bien écrit son nom . ) Conny and Kirua . hum . ça sonne un peu faux .  
  
Conny : Arrête de niaiser!!!!  
  
Kura : Mais c'est un fan-fic avec de l'humour, de la romance et de la violence mais surtout avec de l'humour!!!  
  
Conny : Ouais c'est vrai . Alors tu peux continuer. Il ne faut pas décevoir nos lecteurs(même s'il ne sont pas beaucoup!)  
  
Et kurapika commença à lui raconter comment elle les voyait entrain de cambrioler des banques et en tuant les gens .  
  
* Dans la chambre de Gon *  
  
Kirua est étendu sur le lit (NE PENSEZ PAS CROCHE PARCE QU'IL EST DANS LA CHAMBRE DE GON ET QU'IL EST ÉTENDU SUR LE LIT!!! BANDE DE PTITS COCHONS!!!) entrain de jouer à MortelKombat sur son gameboy advence (vous savez comment il aime les jeux vidéos!!) tandis que Gon essaie de pêcher des poissons avec sa fidèle canne à pêche dans une basinnette ou il y avait aucune trace de poisson( comment il fait?? Moi même je ne le sais pas!!)  
  
Gon : Kirua ?  
  
Kirua : Hum .  
  
Gon : Elle a quelle âge Conny???  
  
Kirua : 15 ans . Comme nous . Pourquoi?  
  
Gon : Je pense que tu as un faible pour elle .  
  
Kirua : O.o OOOUUhh . tu m'apprends quelque chose de nouveau .  
  
Gon : et j'ai senti qu'elle aussi avait un sentiment plus ardent pour toi .  
  
Kirua : QUOI????  
  
Gon : Les battements de son c?ur était plus doux quand tu lui as donné son CrushOrange au bistro. Ils étaient très doux mais rapides ( la bonne femme qui était avec Kurapika qui pouvait entendre les battements de c?ur des gens a appris à Gon à comment s'en servir)  
  
Kirua : Ça veut dire que j'ai mes chances!!!!  
  
Gon : Bin non parce que je suis là et que je suis INrésistible!!!!  
  
Et Kirua sauta sur Gon et commença à le frapper mais s'arrêta quelques instants après parce qu'il avait l'hameçon de la canne enterré dans le bras et ça fesait très mal ( AH! C'est malin! Maintenant j'ai full mal aux bras!)  
  
Léolio : Les gars, arrêtez de vous disputez!Vous savez que vous avez aucune chance quand un sex-symbol se met dans la partie .  
  
Les gars : Et c'est qui??? Kuroro????  
  
Léolio : Vous l'avez devant vous!!!! MOI!!!  
  
Les Gars : Pff . HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Arrête!! On en peut plus!!! TOI? T'as même pas un muscle!!! Et c'est pas si sexy de se battre avec un couteau à beurre!!!!  
  
Léolio : Ah OUI? Et une canne à pêche? C'est tellement sexy . Seulement penser à l'allure du moulinet me fait un orgas .  
  
Kirua : TA GUEULE!! On ne veut pas être au courant de tes fantasmes, sex- symbol du TRICOT MAGAZINE que lis ma grand-mère!  
  
* J'aime bien ce chapitre, surtout quand Léolio arrive. Je vous fais seulement constater que le perso principal dans ce chapitre est la canne à pêche de Gon (rires) * 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 4  
  
* une semaine après la dispute *  
  
Conny : J'EN PEUX PLUS!!!IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE REVOIS KIRUA!!!!(elle s'est levée d'un bon de sa chaise)  
  
Kura : Conny, assis-toi! Toute la classe te regarde bizzarement et le prof est en furie!!!  
  
Conny : Oups! Désolé, M. Coniwachi . . .  
  
* Après la classe *  
  
Kura : Ce que tu m'as fait peur quand tu t'es levée comme ça, au beau milieu du cours de japonais!!!!!  
  
Conny : Et surtout avec M. Coniwachi comme prof. C'était très long nettoyer les toilettes du lycée . . .  
  
Kura : Bon, alors comme je disais avant, Aujourd'hui on va revoir les gars . . .  
  
Conny : POUR DE VRAI?????  
  
Kura : MAIS C'EST LA TROISIÈME FOIS QUE JE TE LE DIS!!!! TU N'ÉCOUTES PAS????  
  
Conny : Désolé . . . Kirua occupe toutes mes pensées . . .  
  
* Allons voir du côté des gars . . .*  
  
Gon : KIRUA!! ARRÊTE DE SAUTER COMME UN LAPIN!!!! TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REGARDE!!!!!  
  
Kirua : je vais voir Conny! Je vais voir Conny!!!!  
  
Léolio : « L'amour est un bouquet de violeetteees!! » (chanson que chante Shiguré dans le tome 1 de fruits basket, chapitre 3, page 111, deuxième carré, deuxième bulle de la page . . . )  
  
Kirua : (en s'arrêtant de sauter) TA . . . Gueule . . . Tu recommences à chanter et je te trucides. Tu chantes faux . . . LALALALA!!!! (Il recommence à sauter comme un petit lapin)  
  
Ils arrivèrent au point de rencontre, un vieux entrepôt( c'est tellement romantique, ils auraient du trouver mieux, non?) Les filles étaient déjà arriver.  
  
Conny : Allo les gars!!! (en s'avançant vers eux) Comment ça v . . .????  
  
Elle ne peut pas continuer sa phrase parce que quelque chose sauta du plafond et se jetta sur elle et l'embrassait contre sa volonté  
  
. . . : TU ES À MOI!!!!  
  
Gon : MAIS QUI EST CE SALAUD???? IL FAUT AIDER CONNY!!!  
  
Kura : C'est . . . HISOKA!!!!  
  
* Pourquoi j'ai mis Hisoka dans ce Best-seller???? Ah oui, pour le trucider!!! Je vais avoir un méchant plaisir à lui faire mal dans les sens physique et sentimentales. . . HAHAHAHA!!!( j'espère que vous avez remarquer que je l'aime beaucoup, ce HISOKA TOUT LAID QUI ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LE VOIS!!!!) Je sais qu'il y a des personnes qui n'aime pas Conny et bien moi non plus je ne l'aime pas!! La preuve, à chaque fois que j'écris son nom, j'écris CONNE au lieu de CONNY et je dois tout le temps me coriger!!!!!HAHAHAHA!!! 


End file.
